kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Budou Ryuhou
The is the Armored Rider Arms Weapon granted either by accessing Budou Arms, Yomotsuheguri Arms, or via the summoning ability of Kiwami Arms. It resembles a magnum or a revolver, with the barrel taking an aesthetic element from a Gatling gun. The pull hammer is in the shape of grape leaves to go with the grape-like additions to the side of the gun, with multiple purple-tinted muzzles bundled to take the form of a bunch of grapes. This weapon's firepower can be increased temporarily by pulling the hammer once. Design The Budou Ryuhou is made of the following parts: * is the gatling gun-like muzzle of the Budou Ryuhou It is composed of superior fireproof material, and can shoot up to 100 bullets per second. * is the cooling port of the Arms Weapon. It is the silver-rimmed yellow segment located on top of the Budou Ryuhou. It prevents the gun from overheating by drawing in outside air. * is the silver section on top of the Budou Ryuhou. It is an inbuilt targeting unit that helps the Rider to aim accurately. A laser oscillator and reception unit is built in, calculating the trajectory, angle and position of target(s) and informing the Rider. * is the grape-like decoration on the main body of the Budou Ryuhou. It generates and stores bullets. It is possible to create up to 6000 bullets per minute, and the rate of creating bullets can be adjusted based on firing speed. * is the green vine-like pull hammer at the end of the Budou Ryuhou. By pulling on it, bullets are fed into the Kahõ Mutsure. * is the trigger of the Budou Ryuhou. * is the silver segment of the gun grip. It is integrated with gun magazines. The Hakuraku Jūha absorbs recoil at the time of shooting, minimizing the 'blur' of the aim. Known Users *Armored Rider Ryugen (Gaim Episodes 4-9, Sengoku Movie Battle, Gaim 10, 11, 15-17, 20-22, ToQger Vs. Gaim, Kamen Rider Taisen, Gaim 25-27, 29, Golden Fruits Cup!, Gaim 47, Movie War Full Throttle, Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle, Final Stage, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Armored Rider Zangetsu (Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!) *Armored Rider Ryugen Yomi (Gaim Episodes 42, 43) *Armored Rider Gaim (Kiwami Arms) (Gaim Episodes 32, 34, 36, 40, 46) *Ganbarider (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) Ryugengrape.png|Ryugen Budou Arms wielding Budou Ryuhou ZangetsuBudouArms.png|Zangetsu Budou Arms wielding Budou Ryuhou Kiwami Arms Budou Ryuhou.jpg|Gaim Kiwami Arms wielding Budou Ryuhou Finishing attacks * **Budou Arms: Has two variations depending on which function Ryugen activates from his Sengoku Driver. ***Squash: Ryugen pulls the hammer once, making violet-hued energy shaped after grapes expel from the sides of the Ryuhou, with golden Asian lung energy coils circling the barrel. The energy balls then move to the muzzle of the gun, pooling into one big sphere. Once the charge is complete, seconds before the trigger is pulled, the ball takes the form of an Asian lung's head, and shots are fired at high speeds, with each shot taking the form of a flying Asian lung. ***Sparking: Ryugen shoots a more powerful version of the original Dragon Shot, though changed somewhat, as the attack transforms into a purple Asian lung, complete with roaring, and races over to the target with its body whipping everywhere as it flies. **Yomotsuheguri Arms: Similar to the Budou Squash version, except the grape-energy shaped bullet and Asian lung dosen't appear. Grape Dragon Shot.png|Budou Squash: Dragon Shot Budou Sparking (Dragon Shot).png|Budou Sparking: Dragon Shot Yomi Dragon Shot.png|Yomotsuheguri Squash: Dragon Shot Notes *This is the first Arms Weapon to be in the form of a gun, followed by the DJ Gun. **This may be due to being a visual pun of grapeshot, a type of small, ball ammunition used for cannons. *The Budou Ryuhou would evidently also be the Arms Weapon of the hypothetical Ryugen Arms granted by the Ryugen Lockseed, which is exclusive to the DX toyline. Indeed, by performing the Au Lait function on the DX Sengoku Driver, the inserted Ryugen Rider Lockseed makes the announcement, Budou Ryuhou!. Appearances Category:Rider Weapon Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Guns Category:Arsenal (Gaim) Category:Arms Weapons